


Compliments of the Gentleman at the End

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes being the hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments of the Gentleman at the End

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #1 at [picthis-lambert](http://picthis-lambert.livejournal.com/)

 

Adam walks into the club, scanning the room for a likely target. Most of tonight’s crowd are regulars and know him, but there are a few new faces in the mix, and that excites him. Managing grace and sexiness despite heels that are high enough to put him in the stratosphere, Adam knows that all eyes are following him.

His carefully crafted look is designed to appeal to a very specific type. He’s chosen his accessories well, and he’s confident in who will feel their pull. He believes in honesty, and despite the accoutrements, he never stuffs and never tucks. He only accentuates the mystery. The shoes are only the beginning, chosen for their ability to put him head and shoulders above anyone else, on a pinnacle, a pedestal, ready to be pulled down into the gutter. The wrecked state of his stockings tells the world that he’s not afraid to play hard and get a little dirty. The drape of his dress shows off the power of his shoulders while still bringing out a certain vulnerability. The length of his hair invites hands to grab and pull and try and control him if they think they can.

But it’s his eyes that say the most. His eyes are made up to perfection; their look daring anyone to think they have the right to own him, possess him, if even for a single night, because tonight’s mark will be for a single night, a night of pleasure and debauchery, simple hedonistic exploration at its finest.

Sauntering to the bar, Adam finds his usual drink already waiting for him, the glow of neon giving it the look of a futuristic, mystic potion. Looking at the bartender, Adam raises an eyebrow in question and is rewarded with the words _Compliments of the gentleman at the end_.

Adam turns to tonight’s brave soul, and his look is both inviting and challenging. He’s the picture of predatory prowess as he raises the glass by the delicate stem in the direction of his future conquest and drinks it down.

He sets the empty glass back on the bar before making his way to the gentleman at the end, and the print of his lipstick left on its rim has a decidedly predatory look.  
All eyes watch Adam walk out, just as they’d watched him walk in. The regulars have seen it before and know the gentleman at the end won’t be coming back to this particular club again.


End file.
